degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Brightside (1)
An episode of Season 11. Plot The episode starts out with Drew practicing his fighting with Julian. Coach Armstrong walks in with the girls who would like to use the weight room. Katie comes over to Drew's area and they flirt. Owen complains about the girls and they decide to be more careful about training. Drew tells Adam about his training and Adam is concerned though Drew brushes it off. While watching the wrestling team Drew gets into a conversation with Mo and invites him to fight. When Drew and Mo begin, Drew is distracted by Katie but ultimately beats Mo. Later, Katie catches up with Drew and asks him to explain his affection for fighting for her article and also shows some interest in Drew. He replies that he feels powerful as if he can survive. In class, Drew, Julian and Owen discuss the fact that he fought Mo and that Katie saw. When they go to train, Drew almost assaults Simpson because Simpson is putting more restrictions on the training room, landing him in detention. He confronts Katie and she tries to brush it off as if it isn't her fault, but he blows up and they get into an argument and he knocks over a chair and leaves. Subplot Alli is on the phone with Dave and setting the table. Alli asks her father if she can go out after dinner which he agrees to, thinking she's going out with Clare. She wonders aloud if her parents dated much while in high school. He replies that its better to have friends in high school. Alli, after talking to Dave, tells Clare to cover for her about the night before. Clare suggests that she introduce Dave to her parents, which Alli considers. Alli asks Dave if he would meet her parents that evening. She explains how difficult her parents can be. She gives him the do's and don'ts about her family. She tells him that for now to her parents they'll have to be friends. After an awkward introduction, Dave (to the Bhandari's "David") eventually charms her parents. When things are going well, Dave realizes Alli's parents will never know the real him. Alli insults him by saying he wouldn't have lasted a minute with her parents. Dave leaves giving the excuse that he has to help his father with some yardwork. Third plot Holly J. and Fiona look at dresses for the prom and Fiona offers up the 20K needed for Dawn to give Holly J. her kidney. The Coyne's lawyer calls Fiona and informs her that it's illegal to buy organs. Holly J. goes to talk with Dawn at The Dot, and ends up begging her to donate the kidney as paying for it would be illegal. Dawn explains that the recovery would take too long and that her life is too busy for her to be out of commission that long. Holly J. then tells Dawn off calling her a selfish person who shouldn't have children. During dialysis, Holly J. explains what happened with Dawn to Fiona. She says she'll have to tell her mother that Dawn wasn't a match. Fiona tells Holly J. not to give up hope. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Gallery 230px-Brightside2.jpg Degrassi-1118-drew-625x356.jpg bba.png nns.png fft.png bbh.png ggv.png eeg.png rrf.png ccr.png ddc.png ssd.png qqh.png xxh.png xxt.png ddj.png nne.png Links *Download Mr.Brightside (1) *Watch Mr. Brightside (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Characters Category:Fights Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Training Category:Relationship Issues Category:Family Issues Category:Organ Donor